


Adaptation

by Inkyrius



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: It takes awhile for them to settle into the relationship.





	Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mardisoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardisoir/gifts).



They didn’t quite fit together at first. None of them knew how to go about things, where to carve time out of already packed schedules and what should change and how quickly to move. Their relationship felt so fragile, then, wobbling along like a newborn fawn.

But for all that they were such different people, they were united in their sheer stubbornness, and all three of them were all determined to make things work. Combeferre managed to pull his head out of his books long enough to plan and execute date nights. Enjolras remembered how to identify and express his feelings about things other than the cause. Grantaire managed to convince himself that he wasn’t intruding or unlovable.

It was work, but that was nothing they weren’t used to. The reward was more than much worth it. That much was clear in the way Grantaire stopped looking quite so bitter all the time, or Combeferre so tired, or Enjolras so stern.

None of them noticed when they began settling into it. There was no declaration that they’d survived the first test. There was only a sense of relaxed contentment, like the world was exactly how it was meant to be.


End file.
